peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-19 ; Comments *Plays the Wah Heat and Teardrop Explodes singles in the wake of the closure of Eric's club in Liverpool. *Nostalgia for fans of the psychedelic era. Peel follows two tracks from the Psychedelic Furs debut LP with three from the sixties (two featuring guitarists Peel rates the best of the period). Claims he is only doing this now the threat of a psychedelic revival has receded. Notes he would probably now look even worse in the clothes. Recalls first listening to the Donovan LP with Marc Bolan. Describes the Country Joe & The Fish album as “the definitive flower power LP, if you must.” *Incomplete show on File 1, due to heavy use of the pause button, with several tracks edited out, including all of the Stiff Little Fingers session. Sessions *Stiff Little Fingers #4 Repeat. Available on The Peel Session Album Tracklisting *Wah Heat: Better Scream (single) Inevitable *Laurel Aitken & The Unitone: Rudi Got Married (single) I-Spy @''' *Stiff Little Fingers I Don't Like You (session) - edited out *John Foxx: Mr. No (double single – No-One Driving) Metal Beat *Cockney Rejects: Fighting In The Streets (Greatest Hits Vol. 1) Zonophone – edited out *Nathan Skiers: Dem A Fight I (single) Mandingo *Cramps: Mystery Plane (LP – Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *Elvis Presley: Mystery Train (LP - Elvis Presley Sun Collection) *TV Product: Nowhere’s Safe (EP) Limited Edition *Filmcast: Admission (Yours) (7") True Friends *Hoax: Storm Trooper (EP – Only The Blind Can See In The Dark) Hoax *Stiff Little Fingers: No Change (session) – edited out *Wilson Pickett: Mustang Sally (LP – This Is Soul) Atlantic – edited out *Hans-a-plast: Ich bin hungrig (LP - Hans-a-plast) Lava *Mediators: Waiting Room (LP – Waiting Room) Object *Skipper & Ranking Germaine: Rub-A-Dub International (single) Roosevelt *Squibs: Parades (single) Oily *Misfits: Attitude (12” single) Plan 9 *Sledgehammer: Sledgehammer (single) Valiant *Stiff Little Fingers: Fly The Flag (session) – edited out *Psychedelic Furs: Fall (LP – The Psychedelic Furs) CBS '''@ *Psychedelic Furs: Pulse (LP – The Psychedelic Furs) CBS *Quicksilver Messenger Service: Mona (LP – Happy Trails) *Donovan: Sand And Foam (LP - Mellow Yellow) *Country Joe & The Fish: Porpoise Mouth (LP – Electric Music For The Mind And Body) *Ranking Joe: Killing And Killing (single) Gorgon *Teardrop Explodes: Treason (single) Zoo - mostly edited out *Modern Eon: Special Patrol (EP) Eon *Soul Brothers: Lawless Street (LP – Club Ska ’67) Island *Tony Pilley: Off The Hook (single) Barclay Towers *Again Again: Co-optimist (12” single) Do-It *Stiff Little Fingers: Doesn’t Make It Alright (session) - edited out on File 1, cuts out halfway through on File 2 @''' *Prams: Modern Men (EP) Limited Edition *Joy Division: Atmosphere (single) Sordide Sentimental *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1980-3-19 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) 1980-03-19 JLP016 JLP014.mp3 ;Length *1) 1.37.44 *2) 0.07.28 (unique from 5.35) ;Other *1) File created from T234 of 400 Box. *2) File created from JLP016 and JLP014 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared